1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a binder, and more particularly to a binder used for a suspension file.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional suspension file (60) has a conventional binder (62) and a detachable folder (70). The binder (62) has a top edge (not numbered), a bottom edge (not numbered), two ends (not numbered), a C-shaped clamp (61), multiple holes (63), two slots (65), two hooks (66) and an optional label tab (64). The C-shaped clamp (61) is integrally formed on the bottom edge of the binder (62). The holes (63) are defined through the binder (62), and each slot (65) is defined through the binder (62) respectively near the ends. Each hook (66) is slidably mounted in one of the slots (65). The optional label tab (64) is mounted selectively in adjacent holes (63) in the binder (62). The C-shaped clamp (61) is attached to an edge of the folder (70).
Disadvantages of the conventional binder (62) for a suspension file (60) are described as the followings:
1. When the conventional suspension file is used, the hooks (66) on the binder (62) need to be pulled out. Pulling two hooks (66) out is not convenient for a user.
2. The label tab (64) is attached to the binder (62). When the label tab (64) is not used and removed from the binder (62), can be easily lost when stored inside the suspension file (60).
With reference to FIG. 9, a second type of conventional binder (90) for a suspension file has two transverse bodies (not numbered) and four hooks (91). Each transverse body has two ends (not numbered), and two of the hooks (91) are mounted respectively in the ends of the transverse body. The folder (80) has two top edges (not numbered) and an inner surface (not numbered). Each top edge is folded toward the inner surface and securely attached to the inner surface to form a transverse hole (not numbered). The transverse body is inserted through the transverse hole of the folder (80).
Disadvantages of the second type binder (90) for a suspension file are described as follows.
1. The hooks (91) on the suspension file are fixed and extend outside the suspension file, so the suspension file is not easy to package.
2. When the second type suspension file is packaged, it takes more space, and the packaging cost more.
The suspension file in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.